


Love Me, don't Leave Me

by arin_arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just love my incest babied so much, Modern Westeros, Sibling Incest, a little angst with happy ending, enjoy my trash, i'm cringing so hard right now, inspired by richard in kilt, sorry in advance for bad grammar and spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Sansa reunited with Robb after four years of no contact at their best friend wedding. She wants to be mad at him for leaving her, but how could you be mad at him when he looks so fucking delicious in his kilt?(Insp. by Richard hotness in Kit and Rose's wedding day)





	Love Me, don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoHereWeAre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/gifts).



> I only reread it once, so I'm sorry if you found a lot of mistakes (I'm not a fan writing a smut, I rather read it than writing it myself, lol!)

Sansa fixed her dress jacket and put on the last coat of her red lipstick as she looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She looks plain and tired, probably because of the lack of sleep. She was having a non-stop fighting with Harry lately, it feels like the smallest thing could set them up on a meaningless argument that end with him sleeping on the couch or worst, not sleeping in their flat at all, she doesn’t even wants to know where he sleeping every time he slammed the door.

She looked at the reflection of her ring in the mirror as she fixed her hair, she engaged with Harry three months earlier than Jon and Ygritte's engagement and yet here she is, attending their wedding while she’s not even finished with her wedding plan. No dress, no venue, no band, and if they keep fighting like this, there would be no bride and groom. _God! He’s not even here with me as my plus one._

Her phone was ringing loudly, startled her, it was her sister Arya probably asked for her location. “Yeah I’m in the parking lot, just meet me near the church, I’m wearing all red so you could spot me from miles away.” Arya supposed to come here with her boyfriend Gendry, but Sansa beg her to be her plus one a week before the wedding and she was nice enough to be her plus one to saved Sansa’s face from coming to a wedding by herself.

“Oh wow, you weren’t kidding.” Arya looked at her from head to toe as she appraised her ensemble, a red jacket with a red rim sunglasses and a bright red lipstick.

“I’ts not all red, my boots and my socks are black, see?” She shows her boots to Arya closer than she intend to do and almost kicked her in the process. Arya’s eyes went wide but then giggled when Sansa lose her balance and almost fell. “Did you coming to a funeral or a wedding?” She teased Arya after she looked at her all-black outfit.

“Hey, I’m doing you a favor here, so only _I_ could tease you, and you could just take it and shut up.” Sansa hug her close and then kissed her hair affectionately. “I know, I know, and you know that I’ll forever feel grateful for this.” Arya pushed her to freed herself from Sansa’s tight hug, but smile while doing it.

“What are you gonna tell about Gendry to everyone?”

“I just told everyone that he couldn’t make it because of work stuff and you doing me a favor coming here as my plus one.”

“Ah... So you just flipped the situation instead of make up a story. Smart.”

“Or lazy.”

The wedding ceremony went smoothly (except for one hiccup caused by Sansa when her phone ringing loudly because she forgot to put it on vibrate, she immediately turn her phone off without checking it). Ygritte looked beautiful with her white wedding dress and her crown flower, even Arya almost shed a tear when Jon and Ygritte exchanged their vow (which rewarded by a soft nudge from Sansa). Everything was perfect except for one thing, the absent of Robb. She hasn’t see her brother in four years, not even for her engagement party. They were having a falling-out after he engaged to Jeyne Westerling, they were drunk and stupid and angry, for obvious reason.

A part of her feel relief that she didn’t need to face Robb while coming alone to her best friend wedding. Without him, she only has to be worry about answering the questions coming from her friends about how Harry was not here with her, she didn’t need to worry about facing Robb after four years of no contact. Still, she can’t help but missed him. She know that nothing could make her forgive him, but there is some part of her that longing to see her brother, to see his brilliant smile and the twinkle in his eyes that comes with it, his low and sexy voice with a thick northern accent that sometime slipped up when he felt giddy or nervous, the way he lick or bite his lips when he’s anxious or flushed, and the way he looked at her as if he wants to worship her and eating her alive at the same time. She realized that she was not just missed her brother, she missed her best friend, her soulmate too.  

*******

**4 YEARS AGO**

“I don’t understand why you would marry her after only dating her for less than a month! Don’t you think it was too soon?”

“I don’t see a reason to why I shouldn’t marry her. She’s good to me, mom and dad love her, hell, even Arya love her, you seem the only one who has a problem with her!” He was yelling, his eyes were bloodshot red for having too many drinks and he was panting as he looked at her intensely, she swore she could hear him growled when he closed their distance, caging her in his arms. “Now, I would like if you just to tell me the truth! Stop the bullshit and the lies!” His voice was low and coarse, it makes her hard to breathe and make her stomach flipped, he knew that this would make her hard to lie to him. “No more skirting around the real issue, just... Tell me.” He repeated his request when she just looked at him in silence.

“Do you even love her?” She ignored his request and asking him a question she’s been avoiding since Robb dating Jeyne. Robb stepping back immediately while looking at her exasperatedly. “That’s none of your business.” He averted his look to a hard concrete near his shoes. His voice softened.  

She coming close to him, feel bolder as his anger seems to replaced with shame. “Do you love her?” She repeated her question again, Robb looked at her eyes, her deep blue eyes which looks the same as his but somehow it looks clearer and sharper as they’re coaxing the truth from him.

“No.” His voice was so quiet, she hardly heard him if it wasn’t for their close distance.

She touched his face with both of her hand, holding him close to her face as if he would moved away from her touch. Both of them closed their eyes when their forehead touched. “It’s hard isn’t it? The truth.”

He opened his eyes slowly while deeply inhaling her scent. “Tell me, Sans. Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t marry Jeyne.”

She stared at him, fleeting from his eyes to his full lips. “I think you know why.” She whispered the answer while holding her tears. She didn’t want to cry, she wants to looked at him clearly as if this is the last time she could look at his bright eyes and feel the love in those blue eyes. She know he loves her since they were just a child. She knew that he wasn’t joking when he said Sansa is the love of his life when everybody ask him why he’s still single. He always said that he only want to be with a woman that could matched Sansa.

And then he met Jeyne and everybody stop asking.

“Tell me. I need to hear it from you.” He lift up her chin so he could looked at her eyes. She could lie to him with her mouth but not with her eyes. She loves him.  _She’s in love with him_.

She closed her eyes and then her tears were falling down her cheek. Her vision was blurred, so she take a breathe to calm her down. It didn’t work as more tears falling down her cheeks and then she sobbed loudly. “I can’t! I can’t do this anymore, Robb.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Please don’t cry sweetheart. Everything would be alright.” He pulled her to him, hugged her tightly while shushing her sweetly.

“No it’s not! You weren’t supposed to marry... Her! You can’t just leave me here and start your new life miles away from me and start a family with her!” She pushed him hard while still sobbing. She was shaking as she overwhelmed by anger, sadness and lost. “You can’t marry her, you supposed to marry with the love of your life.” She exhaled a shaky breath and then pressed herself against him, he instantly hold her middle tight to him. “You supposed to be with me.” Her hands resting on his nape, pulling him closer to her. She likes how their body melded together, how her breast pressed against him, how his eyes darkened, and how she could feel his arousal from his dress pants.

“Tell me to call off the wedding.” He licked his lips as he said those words clearly. He no longer looking at her with a sad look. She could feel the hunger on those eyes that sure would matched hers. His gripped was too tight, it was almost hurt her, but she didn’t care. He could break every single bones in her body and she would still holding on to him.

“Call off the wed—“ He cut her with a searing kiss. She gasped in surprised when he attacked her with a sloppy kiss, as he desperate to claim her mouth, her body and her soul. He swallowed every moan she make which make him hotter and harder than ever. His left hand move to the back of her head as he pushed her back against the brick wall. His right hand was no longer resting on her waist as he caressed her side up to the side of her breast. He rolled his thumb to her nipple outside her dress, she reacted by rubbing her core to his shaft, rolling her hips seductively. He break their kiss to look at her face one last time before he reached the point of no return after she palmed his cock with her hand.

“Sansa, I, ahh... I never wanted to... shhh... marry Jeyne... hmpfh...” She squeezed her cock tighter when He mentioned Jeyne to hurt him but it was just spurring him on.

“Please don’t ever mentioned her name, ever again. Especially when you about to fuck me.” She looked so sexy when she was jealous, added with her swollen lips from their kiss, her flushed face and her neck, and her glistening eyes from crying, she looks positively irresistible.

“God, I want you.” He kissed her neck, sucking and biting to leave a mark there and then he lift her dress up and pulled down her panties in one quick motion. His finger delved into her fold and he groaned when he feel her wetness and her warmth. She gasped when he rubbed her clit with his middle finger slowly until her breath was getting ragged and short and her sigh was getting louder and then he insert two fingers into her cunt and fucked her harder while his thumb keep rubbing on her clit in circular motion.

She clutched on his hair, hugging him tightly as her legs gave up. His touch was weaken her knee every time he pumped his fingers faster and harder into her cunt. She kissed his neck, licked and bite his earlobe to stifled her moan.

“Robb, I’m close.” She murmured as she nibbled his earlobe. Robb pulled her hair so he could peppered a wet open mouthed kiss all over her jaw. “Let go, Sansa. Cum for me, love.”

That’s all it takes, the word love as he massaged her clit with his index and middle finger and she cry out loudly, shouted something that sounds similar to his name.

He took off his belt quickly and drop his pants enough to freed his cock and then like a madman, he shoved it to her cunt without warning while Sansa still high from her previous climax. She gasped with her eyes open wide, staring at him. He lift up her right knees and hooked it on his hips, holding it tight to him while he keep pounding on her mercilessly. He didn’t want Sansa to have a second thought of this, he didn’t want to give her a time to said no.

“Sansa... My Sansa.” He murmured it in her ear and then kissed her jaw, her chin, her lips, any skin that within his reach for him to kiss. He could feel her nails digging outside his shirt while she bite and lick his neck. He could smell her arousal as it still lingers on his fingers, suddenly he felt the urge to go down on his knee and taste her, but she dig her heel in his hips to prevent him for leaving her.

“Don’t, don’t leave me, Robb.” She pleaded while keep rolling her hips, make him plunged deeper inside her. “I won’t, Sansa, I won’t.” He grunted as he keep his pace fast, he couldn’t go slow with her and he don’t want to stop either, not even if his neighbour caught him fucking his sister outside his flat, or if his mother or Arya caught him. The world could collapse and he would still pounding her into oblivion.

“I love you, Robb, only you.” Sansa looked at him lovingly. She could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks but it was no longer tears of sadness, it was tears of joy, her Robb love her back, giving her pleasure while caressing inside of her knee and her thigh, kissed every inch of her face and neck, bite and suck and lick, pushing her over the edges as he keep his eyes on her, only her.

It was a little hurt when he shoved his cock without warning, but she liked it, she liked the pain, a slight ting in her cunt while he fucked her standing up, no one ever fucked her like this before, and the pain just make him feel real, he was here, inside of her. Then the pain was gone, replaced with warmth and the fullness of him, for her, it’s more than just a pleasure, she feels complete.

He completes her.

“Please Sansa...” He released his left hand from the tangle of her hair and used it to rubbing her clit insistently. “With me, love.” He watched her slackend face as her lips make a lovely ‘o’ and then he bite her lower lip, rewarded by a sweet whimpers from her. “I need you to cum with me.”

“Robb..! Ahh...” She cries her climax, followed by him puling out of her as he using his left hand to give his cock two strokes and then he spilled on the hard concrete, both of them were panting when he slides her left leg down while mindlessly straightening her dress. Her panties were still down on her right ankle but he couldn’t mustered his energy to lift it up.

Sansa kissed him softly, he could feel her smiling while he peppered more kisses on both corner of her lips and then he deepened the kiss, prodding her lips with his tongue, which she reciprocated with a gentle suck as she open her mouth.

When he finally break the kiss, Sansa used her remaining energy to pulled up and fixed her panties, she watched him do the same with his pants. She smiled when she watched him acting shy while buckling his belt. He looked down the entire time. Her smile faded when he lift up his face to looked at her. She saw something in it. Regret.

“I, uh... I’ll call you a cab, you could just, wait inside.” He glanced at her for a second and then fished for a cellphone in his pocket. “Are you alright?” Her voice was shaky, she was scared that Robb might be done with her after he fucked her.

“I’m alright Sansa, just a little spent. You just wait inside, alright? I’ll called you in the morning.”

So she wait in the morning, and the next morning, and the next morning, and still no call from Robb. He still called off the wedding but then he go on sabbatical to Skagos for two years, he told his friends and family that he need time after he break the engagement, but then he go hide in their family cabin for almost a year, said that he needs peace and quiet while he writing his new book. He comes back for promoting his book and he make another excuse for his family that he was busy for coming home for a holiday, the best he could do was skyped them once or twice in a year, but he never called her, not even once.

***

“I can’t believe you all here!” Ygritte shrieked while half-running to pull Arya, Sansa and Theon into one big hug.

“Of course we all here. I wouldn’t missed it for the world.” Sansa the first one who break Ygritte suffocating hug.

“Yeah, no one would believe that out of the six of us, you two would be the first one who get married, to each other, nonetheless!” Theon pat Jon’s shoulder while smiling happily.

“I feel like there’s something missing.” Jon said as he mentally count them after Theon mentioned the six of them. She feel queasy all of sudden, so she prayed in silence that they weren’t going to talk about Robb.

“Yeah, where is Robb?” And then Arya decided to open her mouth.

“He’s not coming? Oh, man! I’m looking forward to see him in kilt!” Theon looks disappointed but amused at the thought of Robb wearing a kilt. Ygritte, Jon and Arya shared the same look as him.

“See him in what now?” Sansa asked Theon quietly, feeling left out of the group all of sudden.

“We having a bet that if Jon getting married before me or Arya, then he would wear a traditional kilt in Jon’s wedding.”

“You guys still talk to him?” Sansa tried to masked her surprised with an awkward smile.  

“Sure, we even still talk to him when he was in Skagos.” Theon answered it nonchalantly, and then his mind wondering about the six of them. “Come to think again, I don’t think I ever see you two in the same place, or talked to each other. When we hang out it usually just the fifth of us, it was either there was you but not him, or there was him but not you.” He paused for a second before he said the next word lightly, (but it pierced her all the same) “Was he not coming to Jon and Ygritte’s wedding because of you?” Arya elbowed him hard after he said that, while Ygritte glared at him for being inconsiderate to Sansa’s feeling.

“I’m sure he’s busy with work, it has nothing to do with you, Sans.”Jon said it to Sansa in effort to cheer her up but it didn’t work.

“Yeah, sure, work, it must be it. I mean, it was just like how Gendry and Harry couldn’t come, right? Because of work?” Theon sting her again without meaning to. Jon and Ygritte knew the reason to why Sansa coming with Arya, they even bother to tell him but he could be an idiot sometime.  

“What? What did I say?” He looked confused when all of them (except Sansa) were glaring at him. Just about when Ygritte want to said something comforting to her, she saw Robb get out of the car and then giving his car’s key to the valet. He walked straight at them while wearing a proper ensemble of modern kilt.

He paused for a second when he saw Sansa and then he walked faster as he smiles nervously while licking his bottom lip. He looks absolutely delectable.

“Hey! He’s here!” Theon welcomed him with a bear hug, which followed by Jon, Ygritte and Arya hug and greet him in order, all of them shared an inside jokes and laugh so loud, it made some of the guests who stand close to them jump in surprised. She slowly back away from the group after completely feeling like an outsider, and when she was about to run and cry in the toilet like a school girl, a strong hand grabbed her upper arm.

“Sansa.” She feel like she could weep right here in the middle of wedding reception when she heard his lovely voice called her after four years. “Can I talk to you? Please?” His eyes were begging for forgiveness, for a second chance to talked to her. She looks at him, searching for a sign of deception and lies, but she couldn’t find it, all that she could see was just a love that she craves so much for this past four years. Love that he denied from her.

“No you can’t.” She whispered quietly and then pulled her arm free from his reach. She start walking fast into the church and far away from everybody, afraid to make a scene and ruining her friend’s wedding.

“Sansa, please don’t run away from me.” His voice was no longer pleading but stern and demanding like he wouldn’t take a no from her.

“Are you joking right now? Me? Running away from you?” She turned abruptly faced him, panting from running while her voice echoed through the whole church. Lucky for them there were nobody inside the church but them. “You were the one who’s running away! You know what you are, Robb? You are a coward, and an idiot!” She expect him to be mad at her, but he didn’t. His lips were twitching while looking at her from head to toe, it was hard to see his eyes from her distant, but he looks positively aroused. (judging by the slight tent from his kilt.)

He marched straight to her without a doubt. His gaze make her stomach did a somersault and it was suddenly hard for her to breathe. There was nothing she want to do right now but straddling him in his kilt and fuck him right here in the middle of the church, she didn’t even knew that she has a thing for a guy in a kilt, (or was it just because it’s Robb?) but she could no longer feel the same boiling rage she’s been harboring for the last four years when he lift her up to his shoulder and take her outside of the church.

“What are you doing! Put me down, you idiot!” She squirmed so he could let her go, but it would just spurred him on as he smacked her ass to shut her up.

“Shut up, would you? We don’t want to make a scene.”

“You are the one who lift me up like a savages! Put me down!”

He stopped walking but still make no move to put her down. “Alright, I promised to put you down if you promised to talk to me like an adult.”

“Alright, alright! I promised I talk to you.”

“No more running again?”

“No I won’t. Just put me down!” He put her down but then grab her arm lightly as he lead her to the valet. “I thought we’re going to talk? Where are we going?”

“To my hotel room.” He answered it nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal to him to take his sister to his hotel room. She couldn’t believe it that after all these years he could just come into her life and take her like that.

“If you think that you just gonna—“

“We are just going to talk, Sansa. That’s it. I want to explained everything to you and I want to do it somewhere private.” He gave a tips to the valet and then open the door for her, she followed him without question. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he slide into the car easily while wearing a kilt, she didn’t know if it was just because it’s been long since she met him or it was because Robb was just look good in it. His hair was shorter than the last time she see it (which is a shame, since she loves his curl so much) but there is something about him in kilt that stirs her stomach and make her knees weak, especially when he lift her up like a true northern men who wants to claimed her and steal her away. Suddenly she feels hot inside the car even though the weather was lovely outside.

She draped her hair to her right shoulder while fanning herself using her hand.“Do you feel hot?” He asked her as he turn the air conditioner and closed the windows.

“Yeah, probably from running earlier.”He smiled at her for whatever reason he has, but then his smile faltered when his eyes catches the glimmer of the diamond ring in her finger. He start the car right through a second gear and floored the pedal that make her jolted from her seat.

“God, Robb! Could you wait for me to wear a seatbelt?” She fastened her seatbelt while Robb keep focusing on the road, never once he take his eyes from it. He gripped the stirring wheel so hard, his knuckles turn white.

“So you want to talk. Let’s talk.”

“Not here. The hotel was close from here. We’ll talk when we get there.”

“Oh, the hotel is close but still you couldn’t make it to the ceremony. Typical.” She mocked him to riled him up, so far he hasn’t been loose his cool with her and she hated it.

“I don’t want people to asking me about my previous engagement or asked me when am I going to get married, or if I am going to get married. I’m sure you could relate to that.”

“What was that supposed to mean?” She couldn’t help but feel like he accused her that there is something wrong in her relationship with Harry, not that he could be wrong about that.

“You’re coming to your best friends wedding with your sister, while made her lying about the reason to why you coming here with her, and don’t bother to denied it, since I just skyped Gendry this morning when he ask me to guide him to fixed his radiator. But yeah, he looked so busy in his boxer and undershirt that he couldn’t make it to the wedding.” He said the last sentence sarcastically.

“Let’s just talk when we got there.” She didn’t want to talk about Harry, in fact she didn’t know what she really wants right now. The only think that she could think of was if Robb wearing anything under his kilt.

They spend the rest of five minutes in silence. She was busy thinking about what he’s going to do with her, if it was true that he just want to talked, (some part of her wanting to more than just a talk) or was he wants to fixed their relationship, and if he did, was he wanted to be her brother and forget about the past or did he wants something more?

“You look surprised when you saw me.” Robb broke the silence after he pressed his floor on the lift.

“I don’t think you came.” She answered it without bothered to look at him.

“I texted you this morning, I just wanted to give you a heads up. I also text Arya in case you decided to running away from me.”

“Did she..?” Her eyes were wide, afraid that her little sister knew about what their sibling did in the past (and in the present).

“No. I just said that we were having a fight and I need to make it up to you.” He’s not lying about that.

“So, apparently I just learn that you have been spending a lot of time with my friends, while you avoiding me.” She get out of the lift without waiting for him.

“What could I say, I’m a coward.” He pulled her arm gently when she almost passed his room. “And an idiot.” He smiled softly at his word while swiping the key card. “Forgive me?”

He looked up to her pleading while acting innocent as he bite his lips, but instead of looking like a cute puppy, he looks like a hungry wolf as he leaned away from the door frame, forced her into the room only by his look.

“Yes, I mean, No! It’s not going to be easy for you! I don’t even know what I am forgive you for!” She hugged her middle tightly to keep her stomach from fluttering as he walked closer to her. “Did you sorry for leaving me? Or did you sorry for fucking me?”

He sigh loudly while sitting on the foot of the bed while tilting his head so she could sit next to him, but she stubbornly stand away from him until he forced her to sit by pulling her to the bed. “You are very tall in those boots, and I don’t want to hurting my neck from looking up while I’m talking to you.”

She averted her eyes from him, looking at the carpet as if it was the most interesting carpet she ever saw.

“I’m sorry, for everything.” He raised his hand in surrender when she flinched from his touch, she did it not because she still mad at him, she keep lying to herself about it, but the truth is, she missed him too much to be mad. Right now every breathe she take when she near him and every touch from him just make her wanted to pounce on him.

“Just for the record, I never regret what we did that night. That was the memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life.”

“Please don’t lie to me anymore, I saw your face after you fuck me outside your flat. Just please be honest with me. There is nothing you could say that would hurt me more than that night.” Every time she remember about that night, all she could think of was Robb leaving her after he shoved her into a cab. She could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes as she remember that night vividly.

“Sansa, Sansa, hey, look at me.”  He lift up her chin so he could look straight into her face. “I know it looks bad and it feels bad the way I leave you that night, but I swear I never feel regret about what we did that night. I just know that the right thing for me to do was to leave you, and it pains me to do that.”

“So why would you come back now?” She feels the tears rolling on her cheeks as her vision was blurred. “Do you ever love me?” This was eerily similar to their conversation four years ago.

“I do, I always do.” He cupped her cheeks while wiping her tears using his thumbs. “Then why did you leave me?”

“Do you know the reason why I almost marry Jeyne?”

“No.” She answered it slightly annoyed every time he mentioned her name.

“That’s because of lemon cake.” She look confused while blinking fast to make her vision clearer. “On the first date I asked her what was the last food that she would eat if she could die tomorrow and she answered it with lemon cake.”

“And then I asked her about her childhood dream and she answered it with marrying a golden prince and have his babies while live happily ever after in a castle.” She unconsciously scoot closer to him as he keep caressing her cheeks. “I marry her because she reminds me of you. I”m an idiot who thought that I could be happy by marrying a woman that reminds me with the love of my life.”She chewed on her bottom lip while looked down at Robb’s brogues. She felt some of the anger towards him died down. “It still didn’t answer why you leaving me?”

“I just thought it would be fair if I let you find your own Jeyne, the one who could remind you of me. Maybe you would find your happiness without have to sneaking around or feel guilty about it.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why you just leave like that?”

“Because I want you to do it without me, and I know that if I tell you, you’re not going to agree with it.”

She let his hands go while slightly pushed him. “Of course I won’t agree with it! That’s a stupid thing to do!” She take a deep breath a couple of time to calm herself and then collect herself while standing up as she prepared to said the last word to him, she feels like she couldn’t be in the same room with him anymore.

“I forgive you, I still think you’re an idiot though, but I’m not going to be angry with you anymore so you don’t have to sneaking around when you want to hang out with my friends, so you don’t need to avoid me anymore. Good bye, Robb.”

Robb was blocking the door as she about to open it. “Are you going to marry him?” His eyes were narrow and dark. She could see a hidden anger behind it, no it wasn’t anger, it was _jealousy,_ this bastard wasn’t come here because he wants to ask her to forgive him and to make up to his past mistakes, but because he thought someone might steal something from him. _Love of my life my ass!_

“Oh! So this is why you want to talk to me! You want me to call of my wedding! What is it, some kinda petty revenge or something? You thought that because I made you called off your wedding that you got to do that to me too?”

Gone the calm and –somewhat- compose Robb he’s been maintaining so far. His nose was flaring and his jaws was tight but somehow she never wanted him more. “God dammit Sansa! Didn’t you hear me just then? I don’t want you to make a mistake like I did! We both know that you don’t want to marry him!”

“You are wrong, Robb. If I would of make mistake just like you, I would fuck you and then leave, just like you did.” She wiped a couple of angry tears that still falling down her cheeks, she knew that she couldn’t be in here with him anymore. She tried to push him with both of her hands but he won’t even budge, instead he grabbed her hands and pushed her to the bed.

“Maybe you should.” His kiss was hard and demanding but she miss it so much that she didn’t care if it would leave a bruise or a cut as she felt his teeth bite her lower lip hard. She couldn’t help but return the kiss in an equal fervor, nipping and licking his lips while her hands grabbed his hair hard. He was groaning when she rolled her hips to give his groin a little friction as she writhed beneath him. His hands were roaming over her body and when he break the kiss to pull her panties, she pushed him down and straddling him in one quick motion.

“You don’t get to do that this time.” She forced open his suit, vest and bow tie and his sporran, and then he followed it by ripping his shirt off, buttons fly everywhere, and as he about to reach his kilt pin, she stopped him with a  searing kiss.

“No, leave it on.” He raised one eyebrow at that and proceed to open her jacket, her little black dress and bra followed after that.  

The look he gave her as he saw her only in her panties while straddling him make her blood drained and her heart hammered erratically. He never saw her bare before, and with him only in his kilt while stared at her breast like he saw heaven pushed her further to the edge. She leaned down to grab his face and kissed him passionately, moaning when he cupped her breast and rolled her nipples with his thumbs.

He broke the kiss to leave an open mouthed kisses all over her neck and then he pulled her up with him as he pulled her hair to kissed the valley of her breast and lick her nipple that leave her trembling and wanton. His hands was tugging her panties but didn’t pulled it down, waiting for her to do it herself. So she do it while keep her eyes on him.

“Sansa, my Sansa. Please stay with me, stay with me love.” He murmured it as he keep sucking and licking her nipples. She stiffened when she heard calling her love, and stop grinding on him even though she could feel his cock poking on her belly.

“Do you think you could leave me again after this?” Her stare was blazing through his skull, angry because she know that the word love didn’t mean anything to him.

“No, I won’t! I swear I won’t leave you ever again. Not unless you wanted me to.”

She pushed him down on his back and then dug her nails on his chest, satisfied when she hears a sharp hiss coming out of him. “Then stop calling me love unless you mean it.”

“But I do mean it! I love you so much Sansa, you have no idea.” He stare at her lovingly while framing her face to pull her closer to him. “Let me love you Sansa. I’ll do anything for you.”

She slid her hand under his kilt and feel giddy while doing it. She use her time to caressed his inner thigh but stop before she reach his groin. She love his frustrated look when she keep repeating it. His gripped was so tight against her waist, but then she stopped teasing him when he closed his eyes as his eyebrows knitted like he try so hard to hold the urge to flipped her on her back.

She couldn’t help but feeling slightly disappointed when she found that he wear a tight beneath his kilt. “I thought a true Northman didn’t wear anything under his kilt.” She was pouting while looking at him under her eyelashes. He instantly lift up his butt to take off his tight, she squealed when he almost make her fall while he awkwardly pulled off his tight and then tossed it somewhere without even looking. “There, gone. What else do you want?”

His cock was sprang free as his kilt moved up to his waist when he struggling to take off his tight, she squeeze it gently and slowly impaled herself with it. He groaned loudly when she buried him deep inside her. She keep her pace slow to torture him more and he let her lead them even though she could see his eyes shut tight and his adam’s apple bobbing from restraining himself to pound her hard.

He laid on his back and she followed him down. “I want you to fuck me, Robb.” She whispered it while nibbled on his earlobe. He was happily complying her request and then booted his feet so he could lift himself up and pound her hard that made her cry out loudly as he no longer let her lead him with her slow pace, and the she lost when he bite and lick her nipple while simultaneously rubbing her clit with his left hand. She always knew that he’s good at multitasking, like answering a phone while typing or cooking three dishes at once but she never knew that he could multitask in bed.

He was then dislodge from her when he rub her clit fast, she screamed a needy moan as her climax build up and as she get closer and closer to it, she pulled his head to her and buried him between her breast,. When she cry out his name, he shove himself back into her cunt thrusting it hard and fast until he cum inside her. She loved it to hear him grunt loudly as he spent inside of her while pulling her down on top of him.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve pulled out.” She could barely hear hear his whisper between his short breath. Both of them still panting while he idly tracing the curve of her back then hugging her tightly to him.

“It’s alright, I’m taking precaution.”

He rolled her to his side and stare at her with his narrow eyes. “Did you expecting sex this weekend?”

“No, I was just never not taking my pills even though I haven’t had sex in a month.”

He smiled smugly before he kissed her soft and tender. “Is that mean you won’t marry Harry?”

She laugh at his word and deepens their kiss. “No, I’ve been planning to break up with him long before this day.”

He put her loose tendrils behind her ear while caressing her jaw. “I love you, Sansa Stark. I just want you to know that I meant every word that I said.”

She looked at his deep blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears and dared herself to ask this question. “What if I’m happy with Harry and I want you to leave me alone?”

He hugged her close as he press his forehead to her. “Then I’ll leave you alone.” She lift his chin up with her fingers to see him crying for the first time in her life. “You will?”

He nodded while smiling sadly. “I’ll probably just go full-on Hemingway and blow my brains out.”

“Robb!” She slap his chest as her mind wondering whether he’s serious or not. “I mean it Sans. Why do you think my last book was a best seller? I was so depressed when I wrote that.”

She held his face close to her, completely afraid to lose him. “God! Why are you always such a drama queen? I don’t want you to do that! I would kill you myself if you ever do that to me!”

He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and then he break the kiss while he take a shaky, shallow breath, closing his eyes while he inhaled deeply. “So what do you want, love?”

She moves her body closer to him as she feels him frozen in fear. She tilted her head. Both their breaths are shaking. “I want you to stay with me. “ her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He rolled her on her back and then kissed her deeply. She could feel him hard again under his kilt. “Then I’ll stay with you.” He break the kiss while his left hand caressing her thigh as he leaning on his right elbow. “My Sansa.” He whispers slowly, prolonging each letters as if to savor them. Her heart fluttered at his voice as he clasp her hands on either side of his face. Never before her name ever felt so wonderful and this time she knew that he would hold on to his word, and he would wake up in the morning with him by her side forever.  

* * *

 

I know that everybody who read this fic already see Richard in his glory, but I just wanted to put his picture in here, just because ;D

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gah!!! I don't know how I feel about this... i just hope you like it. And thank you so much for reading! xxoo


End file.
